Highschool DxD: Brave New World
by Lord NV
Summary: The Khaos Brigade rocked the entire world with the confirmation of the Supernatural existences, watch as Issei and the group dwell in a whole new world as new allies and enemies are drawn to them. However, they must also confront a group more dangerous than the Khaos Brigade that emerged to unseal Trihexa and bring forth the end of the world.
1. Burning the Shroud

**A/N: **[Inspired/Influenced by Slayer34567's Highschool DxD World's Collide] The story takes place after Volume 16 but before Volume 17. It also contains NIV bible verses that will foreshadow the chapters' events as I was inspired by how Bungie placed references from the Bible in the Halo series. Slayer34567's removal of Highschool DxD World's Collide motivated me in doing this story as a replacement.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highschool DxD

**Burning the ****Shroud**

* * *

_For there is nothing hidden that will not be disclosed, and nothing concealed that will not be known or brought out into the open._

**Luke 8:17**

* * *

**-Hyoudou Residence-**

***Outside***

***5:00 PM***

The bright sun in the vast orange sky shined its light at the Hyoudou Residence. Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Clan, is standing at the doorstep of the said residence, accompanying her is none other than her loyal peerage; Her Queen, Akeno Himejima; Her Bishops, Gasper Vladi and Asia Argento; Her Knights, Yuuto Kiba and Xenovia; Her Rooks, Koneko Toujou and Rossweisse. All of them are currently wearing their usual school uniforms, business suit in Rossweisse's case. These pieces has been set on a board has neither a colour to distinguish themselves nor an opponent to be fought, this is because there is no danger in the surrounding area and that they are merely there to wait for the only pawn they have.

It's been weeks since formation of the counterterrorist group DxD, so far not much has been happening since then, especially from the Khaos Brigade. This led to the leader of the Three Factions suspects that the reason for this is that they might be planning something big, and informed everyone to become vigilant. The Vali team is still distrusted by the alliance and some members of the DxD, especially Seekvaira Agares, despite the fact that they defected from the Khaos Brigade.

"Issei-san please hurry up" yelled Asia before continuing "We don't want to be late for the tour"

This morning Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans and Rias' older brother, invited them to join the tour at the Supernatural Exposure Control and Suppression Committee (SECSC) Headquarters, the place where all memories and evidence of the actions of the supernatural in the human world are removed in order protect the secret existence of the Supernatural Realm, along with other Clan heirs. The reason for such thing is to secure future support from the major clans to further expand and maintain their operations. Rias accepted the offer since this will be her and their first visit.

Just when Asia is about to yell again, the door opened revealing...

"Sorry i was late" Issei said in an apologizing tone as he closed the door "I was looking for my shoe"

"Well then" Rias smiled at her peerage, who already anticipated what she will say "Let's go" they started to walk

**-Undisclosed Location-**

***Rooftop***

Rizevim Livan Lucifer, son of the original Lucifer and Lilith, patiently waited for the arrival of a certain person by looking at the landscape before him. Beside him are non-other than his close aide, Euclid Lucifuge, and his bodyguard, Lilith. Currently they're on a roof, with the coloured sky of the Underworld visible above.

The reason why the Khaos Brigade has been inactive for the past few weeks is because that Rizevim has been carefully planning this mission to ensure that it won't end up a failure and a waste of all the effort he did.

"You summoned me"

Turning around, he saw the one the person he wants to see. Before him is none other than Aemer Asmodeus, the younger brother of Creuserey Asmodeus, he was originally belonged to the Old Satan Faction but eventually joined Qlippoth after deeming the former as a lost cause. He bore an appearance of a man in his early-20s with a slightly tanned skin and a serious face adorned with features such as a black hair with all strands reaching the nape and a pair of brown eyes. Just like Euclid, he wears a robe albeit with a brown colour.

"Yes" was his simple reply "Are the preparations ready?" he inquired.

"Of course" Aemer announced to the other Satan before him "We are ready to commence the mission"

A smile was carved on the face of the Khaos Brigade's leader. If his plan succeeds, then an inevitable revolution shall leave a permanent mark at the hearts and minds of men.

"Good! You depart to the SECSC Headquarters" he gestured his hand, telling the brown-haired man that he is dismissed.

Aemer's response was using a magic circle to disappear.

With that the mission begins

**-Underworld's Supernatural Exposure Control and Suppression Committee Headquarters-**

***Waiting Area***

***7:00 PM***

Between the former boundaries of Devil and Fallen Angel regions stood a facility jointly built under the leadership of the Three Great Powers months after the creation of the Memory altering device. It is heavily guarded, not allowing anyone to gain entry unless their given permission to.

Rias Gremory and her peerage settled in the spacious waiting room along with the clan heirs of Bael, Sitri and Agares and their peerages. The room was filled with everything that provides comfort from small and large couches, tables with snacks and magazines, large Televisions on the wall that has over countless channels and an air conditioner. It's been merely 5 minutes since they arrived here, being the last to come right after Bael. Everyone was trying to get comfortable rather than spend the entire time doing nothing.

With everyone busy making themselves comfortable. Issei was talking to Saji Genshirou, wielder of Vritra's four Sacred Gears and a pawn of Sona Sitri, and Sairaorg Bael, Heir to the Bael Clan and wielder of the Regulus Nemea. They were sitting on three individual couches facing a circular table.

"Hey Saji, I've heard that you'll be taking a Middle-Class Promotion Test" the Sekiryuutei asked the host of the "Prison Dragon" Vritra. He heard this from Sona and Rias' conversation, much to his surprise. He began to think what drove his friend to take it.

"Yeah it's true" He confirmed as he placed his hands at his nape and leaned back at the chair.

"Well what's the reason?" Sairaorg asked, engaging his first conversation with Saji.

"Very well" The Sekiryuutei and the Shishiou **(lit. Lion King) **paid their entire attention at this man, refocusing their ears to hear him clearly "The reason I'm taking this test is because that you passed yours" he pointed at Issei.

"So basically, you want to catch up to me" Issei summarized his statement "Good choice" he made a smile as a sign of praise.

Before any of them can speak further, a voice came from the intercom

"**Attention" **that stopped them from their activities and paid full attention at the intercom **"The tour is about to begin" **by listening to the voice they identified the speaker as a female **"Please exit the room, the tour guides are just outside. I repeat, please exit the room to meet your tour guides thank you"**

After that everyone rose up from their seats and left the room together. Once outside one of their tour guides greeted them

"Hello and welcome, I would like to thank you all for attending our first ever tour" The voice belonged to a smiling Sirzechs Lucifer, One of the Four Great Satans and Rias' older brother.

Beside him is none other than Grigori's Advisor of Special Technology, Azazel, the Fallen Angel research fanatic and advisor of the Occult Research Club.

Everyone notices that a certain maid beside Sirzechs is missing and didn't dare to mention anything about her since she's the Satan's wife, as it would make the Satan and his sister depressed.

"Now that everyone's here, let us begin the tour" Azazel announced as he and Sirzechs started walking and is now followed by the tour group.

While walking, anyone could see that the Sekiryuutei and his master are far behind everyone.

"Issei" Rias muttered in a sad tone, not paying attention to the tour guides. The moment she saw Grayfia wasn't beside her brother. She became depressed and remembered that she was placed under house arrest due to the Underworld's higher-ups suspicion that she lied to them about her brother's death and began interrogating her.

"Yes Rias" He replied as he turned to look at her, noticing her sad expression he quickly knew that it's about Grayfia.

"Onee-sama, she's innocent right" she muttered yet again albeit in a sadder tone.

"Of course she is" Issei was trying to cheer her up "There is no way Grayfia-sama would lie to everyone, especially to her family. Like you I believe that she's innocent"

With that Rias got a little better. It is truly impossible for her older sister to be affiliated with the Khaos Brigade.

***Outside the Facility***

"**I'm here"**

Aemer Asmodeus, the last descendant of the original Asmodeus and the younger brother of Creuserey, reported as a small magic circle hovers in front of him. Standing in there is a hologram of Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Currently he is at the peak of the mountain far from the facility yet he can see it. In his hand is the very first Sacred Gear to evolve into a Longinus - the "Breath of Bright Stars" Aurora Regal.

The Aurora Regal bears the appearance of a sceptre having the appearance golden handle and an elongated blade over a blue gem and a shortened blade underneath, as well as having a shortened handle, measuring approximately two feet in length overall, this design makes it ideal for close-quarters melee. The two blades are very sharp and durable and is said to be capable of cutting through everything, even magical barriers.

This Longinus has the power to manipulate energy according to the users will ranging from energy attacks to energy constructs. Being a devil, he could use his demonic power to amplify the Longinus' abilities. Miscellaneous abilities include teleportation, decoy creation and telepathy.

He got this Longinus by "Borrowing" it from a magician

**(AN: It looks just like the Sceptre Loki wields in the Avengers movie)**

Behind him is Crom Cruach, leaning on the large rock with his arms crossed and patiently waiting for his orders.

"**Good, you may start now" **with that the magic circle vanished and so did Rizevim. Aemer didn't bother to turn his head or signal Crom Cruach since he already knows what he must do.

The human-disguised dragon then summons two Dragon gates. When the light died, two dragons were standing beside him. The one in his left stands on two legs while in his right has three heads and six giant wings; the latter is the bigger than the two other dragons.

"You all know the plan" Aemer wanted to reassure that they know or else the mission will be a complete disaster. The Evil Dragons replied by simply nodding, proving that they do know.

"Let us begin"

***Tour group***

***7:30 PM***

"This is the central communication office where all the requests are…" Azazel spoke to the entire tour group like a professional and it seems that they can see him pretty good at it. The Building's rooms are quite spacious and possesses high ceilings ranging from 15-20 meters high from the ground; this is because of the size of the machineries being operated by the staff.

While everyone was paying attention at them, Issei and Rias however, are conversing about the latter's future peerage. Once he's received his pieces he'll immediately trade a bishop and a knight with Rias to have Asia and Xenovia and another bishop to Lady Phenex to have her daughter, Ravel, by his side.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay about me taking Asia and Xenovia from you?" He questioned and Rias merely giggled.

"It's alright for me Issei, they wanted to anyway" She retorted before glancing at the two members of the Church Trio, it seems like their discussing something.

[Partner if I may ask have decided on who will be the rest] This time it was the "Welsh Dragon" Ddraig who spoke, surprising Issei and Rias.

"Oh… Ddraig" Issei looks at his hand. He does have a point, which will compose the rest of his peerage aside from Ravel, Asia and Xenovia.

"Now that he said it, have decided who will be the others?" asked Rias

With that he opened his mind

"Well currently I only thought of asking Kiyome-senpai, it seems like she likes me" Issei said as he remembered the time he helped her break off her engagement.

"I think she's a perfect candidate for a-" Rias was about to say what could Kiyome be when suddenly…

*GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*

*BOOG*

They heard a familiar roar but before they can even react, the wall in front of them was smashed with a tremendous force, sending chunks of cement towards them. It happened so fast that they didn't have any time to react quickly.

Only Sirzechs and Azazel were able to react quick enough to form a magic circle, however they weren't able to channel enough energy to enlarge it since it was to sudden. Only the Gremory and Sitri Groups were able to get behind them in a split second while the rest were hit by the chunks of cement and got unconscious, Sairaorg and Regulus was the only ones standing because of their immense durability.

"Who's there?" he demanded as he can't see anything but smoke. Some members of the Gremory and Sitri groups checked on them. Asia summoned her Twilight Healing to heal their injuries.

The smoke was slowly dissipating revealing a silhouette. It was tall, standing in its two legs with its wings opened wide.

"Grendel" said Rias as she recognized the figure, causing Issei to summon his Boosted Gear and enter Balance Breaker. The smoke was cleared revealing the Crime Force Dragon. The dragon was about thirty meters away from them, but to the dragon it would only be a couple of steps.

[Guhahahahahahahahaha… if it isn't the Satan Sirzechs Lucifer]

Sirzechs created numerous small black and red spheres in his hand using his Power of Destruction, preparing to fight the dragon, this form is known as the Ruin the Extinct

[Hehe… if you think I'm the one you'll be fighting your wrong] with that statement from Grendel, they became curious, If this dragon is not his opponent… then who?

A magic circle appeared beside the dragon – it has the insignia of…

"Asmodeus"

Sirzechs, Azazel and a few others muttered before a man appeared.

"Good Evening Sirzechs-dono and Azazel-dono, it's a pleasure meeting you this night" a man in his early 20s said with a smile carved in his face. The Lucifer and Fallen angel gasped in shock.

"The descendant of the Original Asmodeus and Creuserey's younger sibling, Aemer Asmodeus" Everyone was surprised by Sirzechs announcement as they have no knowledge about him.

"Wait a minute is that the…" Azazel's eye's widened upon recognizing the object that he carries

"You are correct" he confirmed Azazel's suspicion before raising the golden weapon up high for everyone to see "This is the newest Longinus – the "Breath of Bright Stars" Aurora Regal" he proudly announced as he gazed at the glowing gem.

Everyone was surprised at the fact that this Satan possesses a Longinus, not only a normal one but the newest addition to the thirteen. Such thing is impossible, only humans have the natural ability to bear Sacred Gears.

"That's… a new Longinus" Xenovia unbelievingly muttered as her eyes are glued at the golden sceptre

"A Satan possessing a Longinus… that's impossible" Rias muttered, knowing that no Satan, not even the current ones, has done an achievement like this. With Aemer having that Longinus in his grasp he will definitely pose a huge threat to the Three Great Powers.

"Oh man this guy will be dangerous" everyone can't help but agree with Saji, who readied his Sacred Gear, the Absorption Line and entered into a battle stance similar to Issei's.

"Where... did you get that" Azazel asked as he maintained a strict poker face but twitches were appearing, signifying his anger.

"Let me just say I "borrowed" it from some magician" that was the Satan's explanation before he smashing the underside of the sceptre to the ground, making a huge crack. Everyone made horrified expressions, knowing that when he said borrowed he meant taking the Sacred Gear and killing the previous host.

Asia started to shake as that method caused her death; Xenovia placed a hand at her shoulder to comfort her and glares at their adversaries.

"YOU BASTARD" everyone was caught off-guard by Issei's outraged yell, that immoral method was the reason he nearly lost Asia. Overwhelmed by immense rage, he charged towards him without an even a second thought.

"Stay where you are Sekiryuutei. I'm not your opponent" That stopped Issei from his tracks "This will be your opponent" Aemer made a telepathic link to a certain dragon.

"_Now"_

*GAARRRRRRGGG*

They felt something erupted from the ground and a roar shook the entire building, knocking everyone down

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Issei yelled in shock

[It's him]

Nervousness was present in Ddraig's tone of voice.

"Who" Rias became alert, a roar that strong means that a large creature is nearby

"Let me show you" with that Aemer aimed the Aurora Regal at the wall to their left fires a line of blue energy. The wall explodes upon contact and sends the rubble outside. Everyone leaned at the wall he made and saw a giant Onyx-scaled dragon with six giant wings and three long heads dousing the surroundings with fire. The Facility's security force is currently fighting the creature albeit extremely difficult for them as its fire easily burns through anything.

["Diabolism Thousand Dragon" Aži Dahāka]

Issei gasped, he remembered what Kuroka said to him about this dragon, aside from having knowledge of over one thousand magic, and he is very resilient to physical pain as proved that he took all damage from the Vali team.

"That's the dragon that the Vali Team fought" Rias asked. Issei merely nods.

"Now where were we?" Their attention was brought to Aemer, who was brushing his finger to his chin "Oh right" he pointed the Aurora Regal's Blades at Sirzechs Lucifer "I will fight you Sirzechs Lucifer… but not here" then the gem on the sceptre glowed blue and with that both of them vanished in a blue flash.

"ONII-SAMA" Rias exclaimed upon the sudden disappearance of the two. She's worried right now, Sirzechs may be a Super Devil but the Satan he'll fight wields a Longinus, something that no other Satan has done.

"Aemer teleported themselves to another location" Azazel described what happened moments ago.

Suddenly Yuuto Kiba saw a large yellow magic circle, spawning men and women clad in dark-purple robes with a hood having three-eyes in a linear position. All of them were standing upside down on individual magic circles the moment they came out of the larger one and are now attacking the security with a yellow laser in their eyes.

"Look" he interrupted everyone's thoughts and brought their attention outside.

"Things just got worse" Sona said as the magicians' sheer numbers overwhelm those of the devils. The battle is currently on the Khaos Brigade's favour, if they didn't come up with an effective counterattack they might all perish at this assault.

Azazel quickly formulated a battle plan "I'm giving each of you a task to handle the situation; Sitri Group, take the unconscious away to a safe location and return here to deal with those magicians; Gremory Group; subdue the dragon, Sairaorg and Regulus, stay here with me"

"YES AZAZEL" A thundering approval came out of their mouths

Sona and her peerage summoned transported themselves and the unconscious to another location while Rias and her peerage flew down to confront their enemy. With them gone only Azazel, Sairaorg and Regulus remained.

[Despite your efforts… you can't stop us] Grendel growled

[Sairaorg-sama please use me] Regulus, who's in lion form since the entire tour begun, leans forward to his master, Sairaorg Bael.

Sairaorg thought of denying the offer as he always believes in his own body, wanting to face his opponents using only his fists. He was about to reject the offer but Azazel spoke...

"I highly recommend you to accept Regulus' offer, Grendel is stronger and durable than you. Fighting him head-on without Regulus' abilities is a death sentence" The fallen angel explained.

"Very well" Sairaorg reluctantly agreed, but it's for the best as he doesn't like wagering his life on a gamble "Regulus"

[Sir!] The lion happily acknowledged as he turned into light particles and went towards Sairaorg's body

"BALANCE…

[BALANCE...]

Sairaorg and Regulus lets out a thundering announcement consisting of a shout and a roar, causing cracks to appear on the floor their standing in to appear and spread. The air suddenly converged and circulates at them

"BREAKER"

[BREAKER]

*BOOOOM*

The air circulating them is blown all over the entire room, blowing the walls apart and but thankfully the foundations were durable enough to withstand the sheer amount of force he's giving – a demonstration of his power. Azazel remains standing while blocking the air. Grendel does the same but he used his wings to cover his body instead.

When the strong wind was over they lowered their guard down and saw Sairaorg Bael, in the golden lion armour known as the Regulus Rey Leather Rex. Grendel however wasn't fazed by this and gave a mocking clap

[Impressive… NOW FIGHT MEEEEE] the "Crime Force Dragon" charged forward with a psychotic glee and Sairaorg does the same, upon reaching each other, their fists slammed against each other, calling forth another gust.

***Gremory Group***

Rias Gremory and her peerage jumped of the hole made by Aemer Asmodeus and flew towards the rampaging Aži Dahāka. The magician's, but so far there were no deaths yet most are injured. In mid-flight Akeno shifted into her miko attire while Koneko went into her Shirone mode to prepare for the battle ahead.

As they are still far-away from their enemy, Rias dictated the battle plan

"Akeno strike the central head while Koneko and Rossweisse deal with the other two, after that Yuuto and Xenovia slice through his legs while Issei flies up high and drove the Ascalon from above"

"Yes Buchou" was their response.

"Okay let's go Ddraig" Issei yelled as he flew up

[Boost]

*BOOM*

When Issei departed an explosion is heard far behind them, turning around they saw all walls from the floor they were once, blown away by Sairaorg who activated his Balance Breaker, ready to face Grendel

"Sairaorg-kun" Rias muttered in a worried tone before concentrating back on the dragon.

A devil fell on the ground as his was burned by the dragons' fire, his comrades tried to rescue his but they were too occupied with the magicians. As he looked up the central head of the dragon is about to exhale another of its infernal flames, he desperately tried to escape, crawling to the nearest cover. The dragon was about to douse him with fire when suddenly

*PTZZZZZZ*

The head was struck down by lightning, knocking it back, Aži Dahāka was so surprised by the attack the before can even react his left head was smashed by a fist and his right with a staff, dazing his heads. The ones who did this are none other than Koneko and Rossweisse.

"Yuuto! Xenovia! NOW" Rias Gremory hovered just in front of the dragon as her two knights descend to the ground and ran forward to his legs with the Sword of Betrayer and Ex-Durandal on their hands. In unison, they slashed the giant dragon's front legs causing it to collapse.

"ISSEI! Do it!" Rias shouted at the Sekiryuutei who was high above them.

"Right… Ddraig" he said as he raised his left arm to the sky.

[Blade]

*Sling*

The dragon slaying sword named the Ascalon slids out of the gauntlets wrist.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Transfer]

A green aura surrounds the blade.

Issei pulled his left elbow back while he kept the sword aimed at the three-headed dragon, at the same time Ddraig readies himself as he already know what he will do. The moment when Issei pushed the Ascalon the Scale Mail's boosters ignited, thrusting him down to Aži Dahāka.

The Ascalon pierced his back with a tremendous force, a force enough to make the dragon collapse on its four legs and the ground to shake. It sent a thick cloud of smoke towards the surrounding environment, forcing everyone to take cover.

When the smoke was cleared Rias, together with her peerage, saw Issei standing on defeated Aži Dahāka with the Ascalon still buried in his muscular back.

"Ise-san, you did it" Asia jumped in relief as he removed the sword from the dragon's thick flesh, everyone was smiling at him as a sign of congratulation

Issei opened the mask to return their smiles with his. When he looked up he noticed that Sona and her peerage has already returned and battles the magicians in the air.

"Look the Student Council" Issei brought everyone's attention to the sky after he walked towards them. Everyone can't help but stare in awe as the magicians were gradually reduced by their attacks.

"Let's help them" Rias proposed and she met a series of nods

Everyone looked above and saw the battle between the magicians and the Student Council still raging it seems that they have delivered the injured to a safe location and returned here to continue the fighting. They showed their wings and were about to fly until…

[Ha…Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha.. Ha.. haha]

That made them jolt before turning around and much to their surprise, Aži Dahāka stands from his feat despite the grievous wounds he received from their attacks – demonstrating his extreme resilience.

[Do… you think those attacks are enough stop me]

Everyone unconsciously stepped back as the dragon's three heads locked gazes with them

"He's still up" Xenovia readied her Ex-Durandal as her eyes shook.

"I can't be…" Rias muttered in an unbelieving tone "He should have been finished by the Ascalon"

[Like what that Black Nekomata said, he is very durable to withstand all of your attacks. Also… it seems that his durability is enough to withstand even the dragon-slaying properties of the Ascalon] Ddraig calmly uttered his examination.

"This guy is tougher than I thought" Issei slid his mask back.

For the first time, Aži Dahāka spoke…

[Ddraig-san… I heard from Grendel-san that you've been sealed. How pitiful] Aži Dahāka taunted the Welsh Dragon [Is that all the best all of you can do… Go on! Attack me… I can take it all] Aži Dahāka was boasting about his durability as well as trying to provoke them into initiating another wave of attack.

Issei charged yet again, impaling the blade to his chest.

[GAAAH] his mouths vomited blood to the ground and he slightly moved back as a result of the attack, .it was very painful but eventually the pain became pleasure [GU… HA… HA… HAHAHAHAHA]

Issei was shocked by this but pulled his sword out of the chest spewing blood to his armour before driving it back at the exact hole, spilling more blood onto him.

[GIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA]

Yet the mad laughter continues.

"Attack!" Rias yelled as she unleashed her Power of Destruction on the dragon. Their attacks seems to have no effect on him after all but it's better than allowing him to rampage

Soon everyone starts attack the chest of the dragon in a variety of ways to put it down; Kiba and Xenovia were hacking it with their swords, Koneko was punching while Rossweisse was firing explosive projectiles and Akeno unleashing her lightning. But all effort was in vain as the dragon simply continues his mad laughter.

***Helipad***

In the empty helipad at the top of the facility, two blue lights flashed revealing… Sirzechs Lucifer and Aemer Asmodeus.

"Now this is a place where we can fight without any interruptions" Aemer muttered as he scanned the surroundings.

"If I may ask why you are doing this… is it about believing that were defiling the name of Satan like the rest" Sirzechs asked as he showed his red aura but Aemer merely chuckled.

"No I have no interest in taking that role you… may keep it for yourselves" He replied as he showed his blue aura.

This shocked the Lucifer, normally the descendants of the original Satans would want to overthrow them but this one is different like Rizevim.

"So you want to fight me to avenge your brother?" Sirzechs questioned him but he chuckled again.

"Do you really think that I'm doing this for my moronic brother" he stated the word 'brother' with a furious tone "His uncontrolled infatuation to that Leviathan led him to his own demise. A Satan must bear no weakness Sirzechs-dono, if he had one he must remove it at all cost" Aemer announced. The passing wind from their west is waving their clothes to the east.

"I see" Sirzechs said finally understanding his reason.

*BOOOOM*

The building shook, knocking them both of their feet. Sirzechs knew that this is Sairaorg's doing as no one can exhibit that power except him. When he got up, Aemer landed a cheap shot on him in the form of an energy bolt. He was launched a couple of meters backward.

"In battle, you must exploit every opportunity" Aemer slowly walks toward the downed groaning Satan with his blue aura intensifying "Not exploiting a single one may lead to utter DEFEAT" he raised Aurora Regal drives it to the ground, intending to cut the Satan with the blade. Fortunately Sirzechs rolled away right on time before the blade hit him and standing up quickly before throwing three black spheres at Aemer, only for him to create a magic circle with his Aurora Regal and block those attacks. He removed it and unleashed a barrage of blue bolts at red-haired Satan, who uses his magic circle to protect himself.

"Oh this is taking too long" Aemer yawned as a blue laser from the Aurora Regal, it instantaneously shatters the magic circle into small shards at the moment of contact and impacts at Sirzechs left shoulder, completely obliterating the pauldron into shreds and burning through the cloth then the shoulder.

"Ahh!" Sirzechs yelled in pain as the he felt an intolerable pain and was pushed back, barely managing to remain in his feet. When he placed an arm at his shoulder in an effort to lessen the pain only for it to be more painful, smoke was rising from his entire left shoulder but it completely obscured what happened at it

When the smoke was cleared, his eyed widened at the sight of his shoulder. It was as if he suffered a second-degree burn. Sirzechs can't help but to groan as the light is more painful than a light spear.

"If you think that's painful then think again" he shifted his focus back to Aemer "That's what it feels like when the energy is at its lowest intensity" Sirzechs eyes widened upon hearing that, it's means he didn't received the worse "If I set the Aurora Regal's energy to its maximum intensity… it'll be painful as the lake of fire" with that the gem on the Aurora Regal glows brighter – it's been set to its maximum output.

Sirzechs was considering on showing his true form, but throws the idea away as it will cause an earthquake that will not only harm everyone in the vicinity but also destroy the sole facility that protects the existence of the supernatural world.

"Now I would like to take the battle above" Aemer smiled as he showed four pairs of wings from his back, much to the surprise of Sirzechs as the last time he saw a devil with multiple wings was from the Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer. Sirzechs didn't bother to reply as he showed his two wings. With that they flew above.

They stopped upon reaching a certain height, looking around Sirzechs can see a giant magic circle spewing countless magicians that are locked in a battle with Sona Sitri and her peerage; he couldn't help but be impressed as they were swiftly dodging the concentrated fire of all magicians. He saw his sister and her peerage attacking Aži Dahāka with a fierce effort yet the dragon is merely laughing.

*BOOOG*

Sirzechs looked down and saw Grendel and Sairaorg, who was wearing Regulus, bursts out of a window. Both of them were landing blows at each other as they continue to fall to the ground, Grendel wasn't able to open his wings as it was being gripped by Azazel, who was standing on the dragons back.

"Let's see how fast your sister reacts" his attention was brought back to Aemer, only to see a meter-sized blue orb at his Longinus before launching it at his unsuspecting sister at a great speed.

"RIAS"

***Rias and her peerage***

[GAHAHAHAHAHA]

Aži Dahāka was still laughing despite the heavy blows Issei is delivering in his Welsh Dragonic Rook form. The blows were strengthened after he channelled the Ascalon's power to his fists. But despite that the dragon wasn't even showing any sign of agony and wasn't even gradually being displaced back, standing like an immovable mountain.

"RIAS"

They heard the faint voice of Sirzechs Lucifer. Turning around they saw an orb speeding towards them, in the background they could see both Satans hovering above the facility's roof.

Everyone's attention was focused on the orb that they didn't even notice that Aži Dahāka spans his wings and fly away. One could guess why someone who likes pain would avoid the projectile, the reason is because that it will be too much for him to withstand even with his durability, the energy it emits can burn through his thick scales and muscles in a matter of moments. So it's better to avoid rather than gambling your own flesh.

"Rias!" Issei dashed his way forward upon seeing that the orb is aimed at his master "Ddraig transfer all of our power to the gauntlet" he commanded as he switched to his normal Balance Breaker as soon as he went in front of Rias, who recently went down to the ground.

[Transfer]

"Dragon…"

As Issei pulled his elbow, the others prepared their abilities to help him. Rias with two spheres of the Power of Destruction in her hands, Akeno pointing her finger to the sky as it sparks brighter and brighter after each passing second and Rossweisse aiming her staff at the orb with a glowing orange tip.

"Shot!" he fired an enormous beam of red energy from the gauntlet palm, followed by the rest. To their shock their attacks didn't destroyed the projectile, they merely stopped its tracks.

"What it wasn't destroyed" Kiba shuddered.

"Is that the power of that Longinus" Xenovia added as, like everyone, she can't believe that the orb wasn't even destroyed the moment it collided with their attacks.

Moments later the orb finally gave in and bursts in a bright burning flash, fortunately they're far away from the ground zero and only. They managed to remain standing despite meeting the gust of the explosion.

When the gust was over, they lowered their arms. Looking above the magicians were all defeated by Sona's peerage and the magic circle was gone, shifting their attention back to the ground they can see Sairaorg and Grendel engaging in a brutal fistfight with each other.

The Student Council lands beside them, joining the Occult Research Club in aiding the Shishiou

They were about to rush forward and help them but Aži Dahāka lands in front of them

[We are not yet finished] Aži Dahāka growled. He was about to exhale fire at them when he heard a voice in his head.

"_Grendel, Aži Dahāka Crom Cruach has successfully completed his objective. We must retreat" _that was the voice of Aemer Asmodeus.

"_Why retreat when we can kill them now" _Grendel complained as he grabbed Sairaorg by his feet before slamming him at Azazel.

"_It's Rizevim's orders, either both of you summon a god dammed Dragon Gate and rendezvous with me at the mountain or I'll burn you to ashes with my Longinus. Your choice" _Aemer warned before cutting the link.

Aži Dahāka reluctantly agreed as he flew to the sky, so did Grendel.

"HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" Issei was about to follow when Rias grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stop Issei" she said in a commanding tone "We've already won"

***Sirzechs and Aemer***

"Our objectives are complete, there's no point of continuing this fight anymore" Aemer mutters as Sirzechs seemed to be caught off guard by that

"What do you mean?" He knew that if the descendants of the original Satans were to face the current ones. They'll kill them for taking the roles that were supposed to be theirs, but this one seems to be leaving him alive. But why?

"Our objectives are to merely stall everyone until Crom Cruach finished his business in the facilities main server" .

"What did he do?!" Sirzechs demanded but Aemer's response was a chuckle "Answer me!" now he's irritated.

"You'll see it soon" Aemer replied, using the Satan's confusion to escape with a magic circle.

***10 minutes later***

***Waiting room***

"How are you Onii-sama?"

Rias asked as she approached her brother, his burnt shoulder is being healed by Asia's Twilight Healing.

"I'm fine Rias" he reassured as he looked at the others, all resting after their gruelling fight with the Khaos Brigade "Something's just bothering me"

"What's bothering you Satan-sama" Sona asked as she casually rested her head at the couch "We won the battle after all"

"Aemer said that they were just stalling us from the start" he revealed drawing everyone's attention to him with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"You mean the attack was a distraction" Sona Sitri rose from her couch as she looked at the Satan.

"I'm afraid you're correct Sona" Sirzechs confirmed "They were distracting us to allow Crom Cruach to do something in the facility's server"

"What did he do?" Issei asked.

Before anyone can even say anything the current channel in the Flat screen went static.

"What the hell?" Saji yelled as he rose from his feet. Everyone was currently wondering what's happening until a face appears in the screen.

"This is a global broadcast; don't even bother trying to shut down your televisions. I am Rizevim Livan Lucifer and I am here tonight to reveal a truth that has been carefully hidden from humanity… and that is that the beings you call angels, devils, monsters, dragons and gods are all real, living among you. If you don't believe me, I present footages that will proves my this discovery"

The footages shown brought huge amounts of shock to all those who live and breathe, and it was the start of a brand new world for human and supernatural species.

**About the Title: **It refers to Rizevim revealing the existence of the supernatural realm. A shroud is basically something that conceals another, referring to humanity's belief that Supernaturals aren't real and were only myths until it was 'burned' by Rizevim's evidences.

**AN: **Requests and ideas are allowed, especially those about Sacred Gears and mythical beings.

**PS: **Aemer is pronounced Ee-mer


	2. Aftershock

**AN: **I would like to issue an apology to the readers for not updating this story for about two months. I have a few reasons for this; first is that I ran out of ideas due to each chapter being long, second is that I'm pressured by schoolwork and house chores, third is because my mind is stressed by the constant thinking, as a result this chapter is slightly shorter than the first but it's better than nothing right?

Impressive! Eight reviews in 2 days – all positive feedbacks, 20 favourites and 25 followers. Thank you very much for each of your support. It would seem like all of you really like this fanfic. I present you this chapter a sign of gratitude for your continued support.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highschool DxD.

**Aftershock**

* * *

_Do not conform to the pattern of this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind. Then you will be able to test and approve what God's will is—his good, pleasing and perfect will._

**Romans 12:2**

_So from now on we regard no one from a worldly point of view. Though we once regarded Christ in this way, we do so no longer._

**2 Corinthians 5:16**

* * *

**-Kyoto-**

***Council Room***

***8:00 pm***

"How could this happen?!"

"No, it can't be"

"The humans will kill us all!"

"Everyone! We must hide"

The streets in Kyoto went in full panic - as their whole society was dependant on the fact that the entire human society believed that their whole race was nothing more than myths and legends - minutes after the shocking Broadcast that was shown into the entire world, disorder was a rising at an alarming rate since then.

In the High Council Room, the elders were in a state complete panic just like the civilians outside; most of them were in approval to a coordinated attack by the mystic races and enslaving the human population before they can even destroy them.

"Enough of this pointless fear mongering, that act will only justify their belief that we're a threat to them. Sure there will be some resentment but they will not attack any faction"

The only calm one in the council was their Kyuubi leader – Yasaka, who knew that there will be no human military action unless provoked. She comprehends that this is the consequence if she approved to the opinions of the council members with her.

"I'm sorry Lady Yasaka, but in all due respect, do you truly even know the human mind-set" one of the elders doubted her with the same calmness she had "How can humans - who nearly exterminated themselves over the past centuries just because of their slight differences and own fear - would actually be tolerant with us Youkai and the other Supernaturals" Yasaka noted that his voice was filled with resentment, which she assumed that he has a hate for mankind.

"Yes I do" the lady returned "But remember that plenty of high ranking members of the Human governments that have pacts with the Devils, so there's no way for an organized military attack on us" She rose from her seat, much to the elder's surprise "I'll be leaving you to handle the civilians in the streets" she said as she walked towards the exit.

"Lady Yasaka! Where are you going?" one of the startled elders asked. It is uncommon for their Kyuubi leader to leave in the middle of a conference.

"I'll be attending a meeting with the other faction leaders to discuss how we establish our relationships with the human governments" she continued to walk forward, not even bothering to move her head to face the council.

**-A hospital in the Sitri Territory-**

Issei Hyoudou and the others arrived at one of the hospitals in the Sitri territory, the one where the Student Council brought their unconscious comrades to tend their injuries; they went here to check on their condition after Grendel's ambush to see if their alright. Luckily none of them suffered any serious injuries despite being hit by large chunks of cement, they only suffered large bruises, few cuts and minor fractures.

"How long do they need to recover?" Sirzechs asked the Young Fallen Angel nurse assigned to the patients in the hospital's ward. They need to recover fast so that the anti-terrorist group, DxD, could return to their full strength. He is wearing one of his extra Lucifer attires to replace the one damaged during his fight with Aemer Asmodeus.

"Not long Sirzechs-dono" the nurse replied with a smile in her face as an assurance "The doctor presumes that they should make a full recover next morning"

"Thank you" Sirzechs acknowledged before the nurse walked pass and exited the ward. Tilting his head to his shoulder, he remembered the face of a certain Satan, Aemer – the one whom he fought in a short-lived duel at the SECSC Headquarters and is also the one who achieved the unthinkable… wield a Longinus. He is both impressed that Aemer managed to do such thing and disgusted by the fact that he killed an innocent human just for that at the same time. Recalling the battle he noticed that Aemer showed some remarkable skill with the Longinus, using the demonic power in his Satan blood to amplify the sceptre, doubling or even possibly tripling its power.

He was so distracted at his own thoughts that he didn't noticed a golden cross flashed in front of the Satan, revealing…

"Michael-sama!" Issei shouted, diverting everyone's attention at the current leader of heaven as well as snapping Sirzechs of his current thoughts. They weren't expecting such thing to happen and immediately wondered what brings the acting 'god' to the underworld as it was rare for angels to enter their land.

The first thing he did was to look at the injured youths "How are they?" his sympathetic voice was stained by pity and concern.

"They'll be fine" Sirzechs assured him "They're expected to recover next day" though he knows that they'll recover tomorrow, he obviously doesn't know what time will they be able to get up from their beds. It could be morning, afternoon or even night depending on the extent of their injuries.

"I'm glad" Michael made a small smile before switching his eyes back at the Lucifer, "Are you ready Sirzechs-san?" the Satan was unnerved by his question.

"Yeah but I'm kinda nervous, especially on what will be their opinion on me" The crimson-haired Satan replied, much to everyone's confusion. What are they readying for anyway?

"What are you readying for Onii-sama?" Rias asked, confused as much as the others, her brother turned to face her.

"The Pope wants me and Michael to present ourselves beside him during his announcement" Sirzechs revealed as he looked at the surprised faces of the youths.

"Pope Archibald II!" Sona jumped from her seat with an uncommon shock expression graced her.

"He really said that" Xenovia's tone of voice was that of a disbelieving one. After so many centuries, this is the first time a Devil shall stand side by side with the most powerful man in the church.

"In order to halt the mass hysterias and disorders all over the human world and to prove that we indeed exist, Archibald II wants me and Sirzechs-san to appear beside him" Michael explained the reason and waited for them to digest what they've just heard from the acting 'God'.

"It's also an opportunity to change the human worldview on us Devils and other supernaturals" crimson-haired Satan added. For centuries, humans viewed Devils and other beings as malevolent beings, angels were an exception as they came from the Biblical god "I'll be leaving you here to take charge Rias"

"Wait a sec couldn't you just rebuilt the facility and restore everything back to normal" All youths can't help but agree with Kiba's suggestion as it could revert things back to normal.

"Unfortunately, it's not an easy task to do. This time it happened on a global scale, it would take several days to erase the knowledge of a single country while several months for the entire world, plus our efforts would only be in vain as the spread of information is very fast. We would have to use a machine, whose capabilities are similar to the Gasper-san's Forbidden Balor View, something we don't possess" Sirzechs explained the situation.

"Why on earth would the Khaos Brigade do such thing" Issei asked, amazed on the huge consequence caused by a single attack. Inside, he's concerned on how will his parents react when they learned everything about him.

"There are many reasons" Rias' statement immediately earned her the attention of everyone in the room, including Michael "It's either to cause chaos and confusion in hopes of the humans attacking us. But if not…"Everyone awaited her continuation, growing anxious by each second at the possible reason for this 'disaster' to happen "It could be a part of a larger more sinister plan"

**-Khaos Brigade's Headquarters-**

***Aemer's Room***

"**This is Jacqueline Summers reporting live on Rome, where the Pope will make an announcement regarding the shocking broadcast minutes earlier tonight proclaiming that angels, Devils and all supernaturals known to mankind… does exist and lives among us in peace…"**

The entire world had been shook up by the shocking announcement of the existence of the mystical world. Though many believed, some are still sceptical about the announcement, seeing that the evidences of the video are insufficient to prove the claim.

Ignoring the unimportant rambling of the female news reporter on the Flatscreen TV of his room, Aemer solemnly relaxed on the couch as he took a sip from the glass in his hand. As he does this a rather dark and mysterious voice of an adolescent boy spoke in his mind.

"_I can see that that plan of his is a success"_

Recognizing the voice, Aemer replied…yet vocally.

"We made the right decision on telling Rizevim about your existence… Master" Aemer mumbled, only he, Rizevim, Euclid and Lilith knows about the existence of the being the former serves.

"_At last… after being sealed for __hundreds of years__, we can finally be free from our prison"_

Then… a sinister and malevolent voice followed the first one.

"_And destroy every existing world, starting with the world Yahweh created and shepherd for countless years"_

"The amount of negative energy flowing through the human and mystical worlds are plentiful" Aemer muttered. Negative energy can be found in emotions such as fear, anger, resentment, fury, hatred, confusion etc. His master and the other voice require tremendous amounts of this energy for the sole purpose of shattering the seal casted upon them; having a multitude of agents to do this for him in the past "Is that enough master… or do you need more?" The Longinus-wielding Satan questioned again.

"_Perhaps yes, the energy is indeed plenty but it's not sufficient, we just need a little more" _the dark voice explained.

That was the final thing Aemer heard as the voices disappeared from his head.

**-Paul VI Audience Hall-**

***a large room behind the Auditorium***

***9:00 pm**

The entire Vatican City has been flooded with people from every known news network ever since the end of the history-making broadcast; news-copters flying all around the city – swinging their spotlight from place to place as hundreds of reporters, cameramen and journalists flooded the streets. Since the pope is going to make his announcement in the Paul VI Audience Hall, many of them were occupying the building.

Sitting in his chair, Pope Archibald ll patiently awaited the arrival of the Seraphim Michael and the Satan Sirzechs Lucifer. Though Michael departed, several of his angels remained behind to await his return. Accompanying him are his cardinals – who were formerly sceptical about his choice to let a Devil gain entry to the holy city until he reminded them about the peace, saying that the past has been forgotten and also warning them to not do anything unpleasant or it may spark another conflict between the two former rivalling supernaturals.

When he looks around the room, Archibald noticed the young ace of seraph, whose beauty reminded him of a nun he knew. The ace noticed his look and gave him a sweet smile; he can't help but send one back at the ace.

"_Such a sweet girl"_

Then a flash of gold light appeared in the middle of the hall, momentarily dazzling him and his cardinals while the angels just observed, unaffected by the heavenly light.

When the light vanished, everyone saw Michael standing with his twelve golden wings spanned to its extent. Beside him is the other person he wants to see - Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans.

Only a moment after they appeared, several magic circles materialized from the thin air in a ringed formation. Individual Devils appeared in each circle; clad with their own battle attire and weapon, coinciding with the angels in the room.

"At last you have returned Michael-sama" Archibald's eyes widened in joyous relief. turning his gaze at Sirzechs "We've also been waiting for you Satan-sama" Archibald voiced while bowing his head as a sign of respect to the renowned Lucifer and the other cardinals soon followed – after all, their past hatred towards one another has been released.

"It'll be a pleasure to be the first of my kind to work alongside you… Pope Archibald" the Satan smiled at the leader of the Roman Catholic Church.

This time Michael is the one to speak "How are the humans?" the archangel asked as he heard the passing of a helicopter that undoubtedly belonged to the news media. Like Sirzechs, he too is nervous at the fact that they will show themselves to the entire world, yet they decided to hide this feeling behind their calm and confident facial expressions since there will be no turning back after this.

A helicopter passed above them before the pope answered "Patiently waiting for my arrival at the audience hall.

"Before you begin your announcement Archibald, I need to tell you how will the three of us do this" Michael then detailed how they will do it.

***Auditorium***

As the Great Archangel commanded, Archibald went to the auditorium.

Currently he is standing on a wooden lectern – painted white and bears a cross in front. At the centre of the stage, behind him is the famous La Resurrezione by Pericle Fazzini. The sculpture depicts Jesus rising from a nuclear crater in the Garden of Gethsemane; such thing was made to capture the anguish of 20th century mankind living under the threat of nuclear war.

The auditorium was full of journalists – reporters and cameramen – from almost every news network around the globe. They were all sent here in the Vatican to hear the pope's announcement. Police were present inside to maintain order and protect the pope's life in case of a possible chaos. These people were asking different questions about altogether to the point that no one can understand them.

With the Pope on the scene, then a female reporter told his cameraman to start the broadcast – which took only a few moments to finish.

"**We're back at the Paul VI** **Audience Hall, Pope Archibald is about to start the announcement. Over six billion people are awaiting the pope's response to the global broadcast just an hour ago"**

When everyone all across the world heard this, their obvious response was too halt all activities and focus on the television as it will provide the answer to humanities age-old question: Do supernaturals truly exist?

Before speaking Archibald raised his palm at the crowd and waited for a few seconds before all of them are silenced.

"**I am aware that all of you are startled by a broadcast proclaiming that mythical creatures exist in this world just a few hours ago. Each and all of you have seen the videos that are labelled to be the proof. Many of you believed them as you are convinced by it yet many are not; believing them to be a mere prank to encourage disorder"**

The crowd murmured with each other as the pope paused his speech, but it was short-lived as he continued.

"**Tonight - I stand before the world; bearing the answer… the videos are true"**

Not only the crowd, but also all people in the world, are shocked and elicited a collective gasp at the revelation that the creatures they've thought to be mere imaginations and myths. Loud murmurs erupted among the crowd moments after that.

One reporter rose from his feat "Does this mean that supernaturals… truly exist?" his voice was stained with shock.

"Indeed they are… all of them are true and they live among us" If one says that the first announcement was shocking then this is more than that.

Another one rose from his seat "But Pope Archibald how do you know that supernaturals truly exist? How can you prove it?" he challenged. Such proclamation is impossible to prove due to the lack of evidence

The pope just smirked; he's expected something like this would happen. He doesn't need to answer back since it will be done by someone other than him.

"**I anticipated your scepticism… and that is why I came here…" **everyone was startled by an unknown voice loud enough to vibrate throughout the entire hall.

"W-Who's there?!" the chief police demanded as he ordered his subordinates to place their hands on firearms sheaths but haven't drawn it out yet since it might cause the crowd to panic.

A bright golden light appeared beside the pope in the form of a cross; it dazzled everyone in the room and engulfed the entire place. When it was gone, they saw a group of people standing beside the pope.

In front is a young man with a handsome face accompanied by a blonde hair and a pair of green eyes; he wears an extravagant white robe that fits his slim physique. What's eye catching is the halo above his head and the ten golden wings in his back, both which are shining brightly – lightening the area he's standing on.

Behind him are about five other men wearing a white helmet and a robe adorned with golden ornaments. Each of them has a sword in their hand with a golden blade, with the tip touching the ground

"Greetings to all of you" he made a friendly compassionate greeting as he hid his wings, leaving only his halo to shine.

"P-P-Pope Archibald… who is this man" one of the many reporters asked, not even removing his eyes at the sight of the majestic figure in front of the stage.

"This is no man my friend" the pope's statement elicited gasps of both shock and confusion from all over the world "The one you see standing by my side is an Archangel of heaven… the Archangel Michael" he introduced the heavenly figure beside him, causing another round of collective gasps, but this time it is that of amazement and awe.

Immediately, Michael and his angels are bombarded by countless flashes as the journalists initiated a picture frenzy while news reporters strolled forward to get a word from an angel – seeing it as an opportunity to get an excellent scoop, however they are halted by a wall of policemen trying to control the new situation. Fortunately for the angels, their eyes aren't twitching as they are used to lights like these, just standing there as they awaited the humans calm down; choosing the right moment to speak.

"**Please settle down… Michael-sama would like to address the people of the world" **Archibald said in the mic, effectively calming the crowd before everyone's attention is shifted to the Heavenly Seraph.

Michael stepped forward while his escorts remained where they are "I know that all of you are shocked by what have you seen in this… broadcast. By the time you've seen it all of you began to panic in the streets, fearing for your lives. However, you should know that the others are also in the same situation as they fear what you will do to them if you learned the truth. We must prevent brining conflict among our civilizations, that is why your pope invited another supernatural to present himself tonight"

The recent statement of another supernatural appearing re-excites everyone, especially the news reporters as they could get another big scoop, doubling their popularity in a single night.

"Hold on Michael-sama!" a reporter yelled, directing everyone's attention to him "When you said 'others' you are referring to the other supernaturals right?" his question was meet with the gesture of confirmation, the nod "What race is he?" this question caught everyone's attention as it is highly possible that that 'guest' is not an angel.

"A Devil"

Shocked gasps filled the room at the news of a Devil presenting himself tonight.

"A… Devil…" A wide-eyed female muttered in the absolute silence.

"Yes… A Devil. The Lucifer himself"

Everyone's spine shivered at the mention of that name and began to slightly panic, the police reacted by calming down the crowd. It was on everyone's head… Satan is coming here.

"You may now show yourself" Michael's statement was not for any of the people in the room, but for someone not in here.

On the floor at the pope's left side, a red magic circle appeared and then flashed as the Devils appeared in the stage, with the a group of guards behind what appears to be their leader.

The man is as young as Michael, but is crimson-haired and blue-green-eyed instead. He too wears a robe that contrasts the colour of the archangel's and has pauldrons with four overlapped-plates.

Behind him are men clad in black and red armours while in their hands are a pole weapon that would seem to be a merged spear and broad axe. Their jet-black wings are spanned wide, exposed to the humans' eyes.

The mere arrival of the Devils stunned not only everyone in the stadium, but also the entire world.

**-Hyoudou Residence-**

"Wait a minute… THAT'S SIRZECHS-SAN, the older brother of our son's girlfriend" Mr. Hyoudou literally jumped from his seat when he recognized the newly arrived beings while his wife spewed her tea in shock.

"I-If Sirzechs-san is a Devil then…"Mrs. Hyoudou wasn't able to finish as they noticed a red magic circle on the floor. It emitted a red flash before nine figures seemingly conjured above the circle… and among them is their son.

"Uhh… Mom… Dad… we need to explain something" Issei spoke, scratching the very back of his head since this will take some time.

**-Auditorium-**

In the stage, Sirzechs is trying to maintain his calm composure as the stunned silence dissolved only to be replaced by low-mutterings. He couldn't describe what are they saying but he can sense that they are toned with fear and resentment.

Among the crowd, one police attempts to draw the gun from his holster with the intent on killing the Satan, believing that he would prevent the evils this beast could commit and be labelled as a saviour to the eyes of the almighty father. Unfortunately for him, his superior saw this and angrily swiped the gun from his hands before angrily berating him at the consequences of this action, consequences he begrudgingly agreed on.

Despite being uneasy and fearful to the demonic presence, some brave souls are taking pictures.

Sirzechs stepped forward to address the humans with an audacious and dauntless expression.

"Greetings humans" he addressed the crowd respectfully "I am Sirzechs Lucifer, Firstborn son of the noble House of Gremory, Leader of the Four Great Satans and a ruler of the Underworld" the statement elicited some gasps.

"F-Four… there's three more…" a random police officer muttered in shock yet his voice fell in deaf ears as everyone's attention is focused on the Lucifer.

Sirzechs continued "I understand that all of you are shaken that the supernatural beings you fear exists, particularly us Devils. But I assure you we are no longer evil like what you are led to believe, we mean no harm to any civilization for ours have changed. We Devils coexists with the angels and the rest of the mystical realm" as Sirzechs continued his speech, the people of the world were surprised that Devils and other icons of evil had changed their ways and lived in peace with the other supernaturals. To many his speech were vague as it came from the mouth of the Lucifer

"Michael-sama is it true?" one journalist asked, evidently the speech is quite hard to believe the words.

"Yes it is true" Michael answered, tilting his head at the questioner, his confirmation dissolves the fear in the hearts of men and replaced it with either surprise or awe.

"We invite you to live with us in this brave new world, where peace between our races would remain unbreakable" As his speech ended Sirzechs received something unexpected; the crowd – who was formerly afraid of their presence – rose from their seats and applauded him for his magnificent speech, triggering his lips involuntary smile.

**-Hyoudou Residence-**

As the two worlds – Human and Mystical – are about to become one, Rias had to inform Issei's parents about his status and her family's true nature.

It had been a long talk; initially Rias and Issei experienced a difficulty in explaining until her parents and Azazel helped her out while the rest of her peerage were sitting behind them. Originally, Millicas was supposed to join them but the young child wouldn't want to leave his mother's side, who was accused of helping the enemy.

"So, our son is the Oppai Dragon, a hero with a dragon sealed inside of him and he's a servant and her fiancé to heiress of one of the most powerful Devil family there are?" Issei's father asked them and they all nodded.

"Well there is only one thing to say" Mrs. Hyoudou remarked as she and her husband looked at each other with blank expressions. They were all expecting the worst… only for the opposite to happen instead.

"THANK YOU! Thank you for fixing our son" Issei, Azazel and the Gremory's hopped in surprise as the parents shouted out while bowing and crying with tears of gratitude.

"Uhh… Mrs. Hyoudou…" Venelana was cut off before she can finish.

"We always feared that Issei would be nothing but a perverted creep and we would never have a grandchild… but now… thank yoouuuuuuu!" Mr. Hyoudou blurted out before resuming his cry.

This is the time when Ddraig chose to talk [You should know that despite his pervertedness, your son is kind, courageous and compassionate to his friends]

"Oh, Ddraig "Issei raised his hand to his chest-level.

His parents looked up "I-Is that the dragon inside our son?" his father said in amazement as they stand up.

[Yes. My name is Ddraig; one of the two heavenly dragons - The Welsh Dragon]

"Welsh dragon… that means you're the dragon that was on the flag of Wales" Mrs. Hyoudou mentioned as she recalled the country of wales.

[Yup, that's me] Ddraig confirmed.

"You must be really strong" Mr. Hyoudou said, he can't believe that he's talking to a dragon.

[Well before I was sealed up yes, but at my current state I lend it to Issei since I got no body]

"Oookay how about we continue our talk while we eat" Issei suggested earning him the approval of everyone in the room.

**-Somewhere in the Underworld-**

***12:00 am***

In the Underworld, there is a place that is unknown to many…

It is an island enclosed in an ocean of lava that flows down from the singular stream of its volcano's maw; none could possibly tolerate its scorching heat as it could burn a man in a few moments.

Suspended above the island and the ocean is a vast cloud of darkness, completely obscuring the area to anyone outside. Within them are myriad of flashes as lightning bolts impale either the ground or the lava.

Aemer is standing in a cliff - just beside the river of lava – holding his Longinus as he surveys the area. Recently, his master told him to go here; saying that he needs to speak to him in private, he doesn't know what is it all about but it sounded very important, requiring only the two of them here… alone. After all he is his master's chief confidant; they have a huge amount of trust towards each other.

"Aemer…" he heard the dark voice, this is his master, yet this time he used his voice than his mind to speak to him, turning around he sees his master standing behind him.

"Master" he addressed him as he fell to his one knee and bowed in similar way as the normal Devils do to Satans.

His master bears the appearance of a silhouetted masculine figure engulfed by a black aura; his eyes were glowing bright in indigo as well as the diamond in his chest. His appearance is quite intimidating for everyone, but this is merely his astral form since his true body is locked in a powerful seal.

His master gestured him to rise up, which he obediently does "Everything is going swiftly as i planned Aemer" the spectral entity began as he walked towards Aemer's side, overlooking the infernal scenery before them "Our freedom is near"

"Indeed it is master, your freedom will serve as the catalyst in the progress of freeing Trihexa-sama" Aemer casually replied, his master simply nodded.

"Yes it is my duty as his servant" he said before changing the subject of the conversation "I reckon that you know a school in japan called Kuoh Academy"

"Of course, it's the school where the Gremory and Sitri heiress and their respective peerages go" Aemer answered. He became curious, what does his master want from that place? It's only a school full of youths "Why do you ask?"

"Attack that area a day after tomorrow" the entity announced

Aemer raised an eyebrow "Why do you want us to attack a mere Highschool?"

"I've overheard of Michael and Sirzechs conversation just a few minutes after their speech, tomorrow they would release a list of supernatural students in human world schools and would invite the world leaders to the academy to establish foreign relations amongst each other" his master explained "Kuoh academy will be a ground zero, a global hotspot"

Aemer gave him a frowned expression that says 'are you serious?' "Of all places why would it be the academy and I'm sure the place would possess a large military presence given that the world leaders would be there. Even with our magic and dragons we'll be overwhelmed by our enemies. Let us not forget that the magician faction - Nilrem – composed the bulk of the Khaos brigade, and they just lost 70% of their total forces in the previous attack"

Much to Aemer's confusion, his master chuckled "With everyone's attention focussed on one specific area, negative energy would quickly flourish in the form of fear, as they would see how dangerous we are. That negative energy is the last thing I need to break our seal"

"As for the 'manpower' problem That is why I present you these" his master showed his palm, one by one small black smokes conjured but immediately dissipated and were replaced by black stones with red glowing cracks. There were ten of them circling above his palm.

"Stones?" Aemer uttered in complete confusion "How could those stones help us?"

Instead of answering him, the diamond in his chest flickered.

[These are no ordinary stones Aemer] It was the sinister voice he heard earlier [What you see before you are something your master and I called Ruin Stones, this marvellous creation drastically enhances anyone's physical capabilities by altering their mind and body]

"You should see its capabilities" his master walked towards him and placed his palm on his head, his eyes went wide as he watched the vision. A few moments later, he found himself dizzy at the duration of the vision.

"Its-Its very powerful" he muttered in amazement at what did he just saw "Not only did it increased its power but also became a fanatically loyal drone"

[Yes… but if the person is loyal to us they would retain their personality and be exceptionally stronger, faster and quicker than the others]

The entity conjured a spherical container in his other hand the same way he did with the rocks, telekinetically twisting it to split the object in half before placing the rocks inside. He then handed it to Aemer.

"Those would give you an advantage in your next battle. Until we meet again Aemer… Farewell" his master's shadowy astral form dissipated into the thin air, leaving the Satan alone with the tools of chaos in his hands"

**About the Title: **It refers to the aftermath of Rizevim's broadcast on the human world; an aftershock is simply the aftereffect of a distressing or traumatic event, the distressing event would be the broadcast itself since it showed humanity that not only the beings they love and admire exist but also the ones they fear and hate, sparking mass hysterias all over the planet.

**AN: **The next chapter will deal will be about Issei and the others' situation at Kuoh Academy and the actual introduction of the Pagan Gods and the Youkai to the human race.

I kinda likened the idea of the supernaturals being in the same situation as the mutants in X-men as discrimination, religious intolerance and fundamentalism are some of the main themes of this story. Ex. Those who oppose pagan deities, those who hate evil-stereotyped supernaturals like Devils, those who uphold human supremacy over supernaturals.

Aemer's master is the main antagonist in this fanfic. You will see and discover who he is soon.

Here are the supernaturals that are confirmed to appear in this fic:

1. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse(War, Death, Famine and Conquest)

2. Aphrodite

3. Amazons

I almost forgot, one of the stories main themes is misanthropy since I presume that some of the supernaturals hate humans or some humans hate their own kind.

Need ideas for next chapter and also a Co-writer.

See ya! Till next update.


End file.
